


Bunny Bunny

by windestiel



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windestiel/pseuds/windestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sam have been sharing an apartment for a while. They thought it was getting too lonely so they decided to buy a pet. But when they get to the store, Sam sees something absolutely terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> what's up peeps  
> that's actually the first spideynova fic i've ever written.  
> i'm crazy about this ship and i feel like there aren't enough fics about it out there.  
> i hope you guys like it.

"Why did I agree with doing this again?" Sam whined getting closer to his friend.  
"Don't worry, Sam. It will be fine, I promise. They’re bunnies. It's not like they're gonna kill you, dude. Chill out” Peter poked Sam’s back, which made him jump.  
“Don’t do that! They’re terrifying. I… I can’t do that, Pete. I gotta leave, I need some fresh air.” Sam hushed out of the store, getting weird looks from other people.  
Peter reached him before he could go any further. Sam’s eyes were filled with tears. If it was a common situation, Peter would be making fun of his friend, but this was different. Sam was having a panic attack and Peter didn’t know what to do.  
Peter put his hands on Sam’s cheeks and stared into his eyes.  
“You have to keep it cool. You can do this. You can fight this. I trust you. It’s me. It’s Peter.” He whispered.  
“I’m… I’m… Peter, I can’t. They’re so scary, Peter. Please. I think. I can’t.” Sam tried to explain, struggling. Trying to run as tears were falling. He was so embarrassed and scared.  
Peter’s heart was breaking while seeing his roommate being so scared. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. His hands were still placed on the other boy’s face. So he did what he thought it would be better.  
He pulled Sam’s face closer and kissed him. Sam stopped struggling, and slowly calmed down under his friend’s touch. It was simply a 4-second lip touching. It wasn’t supposed to be anything special.  
Sam’s eyes were red because of his crying. He refused to look at Peter’s eyes as he took a step back and rubbed the back of his head, feeling his cheeks burning.  
“Thank you for that, Pete. How about we never talk about this again?” He laughed nervously.  
“Deal” Peter agreed. 

They ended up going home without a pet.

— 

As weeks went by, Peter felt like crap. At first, he and Sam wouldn’t have a proper conversation. None of their conversations, if you can call them that, lasted longer than 2 minutes.  
If there weren’t their friends, the two of them barely would be speaking.  
“Look, I don’t know what’s your deal but you two really need to cut the crap and start speaking like actual people again. It’s getting ridiculous.” Mary Jane would tell them.  
So they started talking again, which was surprisingly worse for Peter. Since he had to pretend that day didn’t happen and did it hurt. So yes, he was still feeling like crap.  
Peter caught himself several times thinking about Sam in a way he’s never done before.  
He started paying attention to his eyes, his skin, his laugh, his smile, his moves, his lips. He was so screwed.  
“What are you staring at, Pete?” Sam asked him when they watching a movie on the couch.  
Peter just smiled at him and ignored the question. That was when he realized they had to talk about the subject that was supposed to be ignored for the rest of their lives.  
“You know we can’t ignore that day forever, right?” Peter said anxiously.  
“I know.” Sam didn’t look at him.  
“So… Are we doing this now?” Peter asked. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared to have this conversation, but he knew they had to.  
“Sure. I should probably start by telling you why I’m afraid of bunnies. Then we talk about your solution to my panic attack. That’s gonna be a very embarrassing conversation so I hope you're ready for this because it’s gonna be long. Besides that, you’re the only one who will know about my story. Do you hear me, Parker?" Peter nodded, telling him to go on with his story.  
"When I was about 6 or 7, there was this jerk guy who was my neighbor. I was a kid so I used to play with him, being an ass or not. He'd always tell me those stories about a crazy animal that lived in an abandoned house in the neighborhood. One day, he said it was a 'men's ritual' to spend two hours in that house at night. I tried to refuse and tell my mom but he wouldn't let me. He told me I had to become a man. So he'd lift me by my shirt and push me inside the house with a flashlight and lock the door. When I kind of stopped panicking, I decided that walking would be the best option. I was trying to find a way out and there was a door in the back of a room that seemed to be a kitchen. That was when I thought I had heard something and I used the flashlight to see what was coming.  
So I pointed the flashlight to the floor and there was this horrible animal full of blood devouring another one of its kind. Its eyes were so red and it stared at me and I panicked and I ran away from that house and locked myself in my room for 2 days. That's it.” Peter stared at him.  
“So since then, rabbits have been your worst nightmare? And why would that guy do that? Hhe was a total jerk.. You didn’t deserve that. Bullies, man. How would he feel if I locked him inside a creepy house for a whole night and threw mice at him? I’m so pissed, we should kick his ass. Not only should we kick his ass but also lock him in a creepy place. How does that sound, huh?” They both laughed.  
“I wish we could do that, Pete.”  
“Me too” Sam looked at Peter. “Now let’s talk about the other thing.” His smile slowly faded away.  
“Do you wanna go first?” Peter asked.  
“I’ve already said too many things, man. Don’t you think it’s your turn to speak so we can change a little?”  
“Alright, then. Well, this may take a while and it’s gonna be a hundred percent uncomfortable. But it has to be spoken, doesn’t it?” Peter sighed.  
“Uh, here I go. So, right after I did the thing, I regretted it.” He stopped himself when he saw Sam’s eyes filling with tears. “No, Sam! You don’t get it. I regretted it at first because I thought you were going to punch me. Crap, I was so scared you would move out and never talk to me again. But you didn’t. So I assumed you understood I did what I did because you were panicking. At least that’s what I tried to convince myself of. Ok, now here comes the awkward you’re-not-gonna-be-my-friend part. Since I’ve done that thing, I started thinking about you in a way I never had before. First of all, I couldn’t stop thinking about that thing. I started paying attention in how you lay your head back when you laugh, how green your eyes are, how nice your smile is and that kind of stuff I wasn’t supposed to be saying out loud but me and my big mouth. Anyway, you made me feel… things. Things I’ve never felt for a guy before. It’s totally fine if you don’t wanna hang out with me anymore and you can keep the apartment! And I’m sorry I’ve basically ruined our friendship but I can stay at MJ’s until I…” Peter was cut by Sam’s lips on his.  
“Jeez, Parker. You talk too much when you’re nervous. And yes, you’ve totally ruined our friendship because I think it would be really weird to two guys that are ‘only friends’ to kiss, wouldn’t it? On a more serious note, I feel the same, ok? So, yeah.” Sam looked at Peter.  
“Are you asking me to be more than your friend, Alexander?” Peter laughed.  
“Hello? Am I speaking Japanese? Of course I am, dumbhead. What do you say?” Sam punched his "more than friend’s" shoulder. Peter closed the space between them again.  
“And I’m taking that as a yes.” 

— 

Months later they went looking for a pet again. This time, Peter held Sam’s hand tightly and promised it will be ok when they passed through the bunnies. Sam closed his eyes and held his boyfriend’s arm. He was really scared but he knew it would be ok because Peter was with him. As always.  
They ended up adopting a dog, which became friends with them as soon as they got closer to it.  
Sam and Peter’s apartment didn’t feel as empty as it used to.


End file.
